User blog:Rubylavendar1727/CHAT LOG!!!
WHERE WE LOG ALL THE CRAZY CHAT STUFF LIKE MISS CLARTON GETTING TRAPPED IN A PAINTING AND SHIP CONVERSATIONS AND-AND- Okay, so how it works is you put the date as a heading (maybe time if you wanna get real specific). Then you either copy+paste the conversation or summarize it. ANYONE IS FREE TO EDIT THIS. March 11, 2017 HHHAredo Wiki DaSilverDragoness Rubylavendar1727 6:48 WolfDawn255 It made me nervous, so I had my mom stand by his head and keep him calm and distracted 6:49 DaSilverDragoness We had a horse at our barn like that. We'd walk him around and do it slowly. *At my riding instructors abrm* 6:51 WolfDawn255 Really? :P 6:51 DaSilverDragoness Yeah hsi name was Wyatt. 6:51 WolfDawn255 The horse at the stable I took lessons at was named Guiness 6:51 DaSilverDragoness Coolio 6:51 WolfDawn255 My favorite was Dakota, though Are you still here? Welcome to the HHHAredo Wiki chat 7:00 DaSilverDragoness Yeah 7:01 WolfDawn255 Hey! My battery died, that's why it reloaded for me 7:02 DaSilverDragoness That sucks 7:03 WolfDawn255 Yeah. Mainly because now I have to stay plugged in and can't go downstairs to get my ginger ale 7:03 DaSilverDragoness Taht sucks. 7:03 WolfDawn255 Yup Kayla: *Fiddles with object in box* 7:05 DaSilverDragoness If you don't watch it Kayla I'll have to put you back in the bubb;e *Looks at Avis and Rebecka.* You guys gonna stiop fighting. 7:06 WolfDawn255 Kayla: What am I doing wrong! Avis: Never. *Glares* 7:06 DaSilverDragoness Well if it's some plot to hurt Avis so that you can get John... 7:07 WolfDawn255 Kayla: It isn't! Well, physically. 7:07 DaSilverDragoness Hmmm *Shurgs* 7:07 WolfDawn255 Kayla: *Adjusts object in box* Ohh, my lie detector is working! 7:08 DaSilverDragoness NICE! I love lie detectors. 7:08 WolfDawn255 Kayla: o-o 7:08 DaSilverDragoness I have to use one all the time on Rebecka. 7:08 WolfDawn255 Kayla: *Pulls large mirror out of the box and case of makeup* Kayla: So, who does she like? Kayla: *Applies makeup* 7:09 DaSilverDragoness Rebecka? 7:10 WolfDawn255 Kayla: Mmm-hmm 7:10 DaSilverDragoness She's supposed to end up liking Vesper/ 7:10 WolfDawn255 Kayla: Ooh, I can go tell everyone! 7:10 DaSilverDragoness Everyone already knows. 7:10 WolfDawn255 Kayla: That's disappointing. Does Vesper know? 7:10 DaSilverDragoness If you want to tell a secret though Yeah He does. 7:11 WolfDawn255 Kayla: What's the secret? 7:11 DaSilverDragoness (Shoot, I forgot what I was going to say) 7:11 WolfDawn255 Kayla: -_- 7:11 DaSilverDragoness Okay Do you know Zeki? 7:12 WolfDawn255 Kayla: Yeah 7:12 DaSilverDragoness Okay good. Not everyone knows this. But when he's nervous. 7:12 WolfDawn255 Kayla: What??? 7:12 DaSilverDragoness He eats shooes He has several random shoes that don't have matches. 7:12 WolfDawn255 Kayla: ...seriously? That's isn't juicy at all! 7:12 DaSilverDragoness Yes, it is. He doesn't want anyone to know. Especiallly Kalifia. 7:13 WolfDawn255 Kayla: No, it's not. At least I can still tease Rebecka. 7:13 DaSilverDragoness OH! You should tickle her. 7:13 WolfDawn255 Kayla: Where's your lovey-dovey rat, Becky? 7:13 DaSilverDragoness She's tickilsh. On her sides. Rebecka: *Glares*] 7:14 WolfDawn255 Kayla: *Bats eyes* Is that why Barlow calls you mom? 7:14 DaSilverDragoness Rebecka: No/. And I'm not telling you why he does. 7:15 WolfDawn255 Kayla: Suuuuuuure. I have a cardboard cutout of Vesper! I can take the knives out and you can practice kissing it! 7:16 DaSilverDragoness Why do you ahve a darbboard cut out of Vesper. 7:16 WolfDawn255 Kayla: So I can throw knives at it. Duh. Did you not infer that? 7:16 Rubylavendar1727 Vesper: WTH 7:17 DaSilverDragoness No that's jsut weird. 7:17 Rubylavendar1727 Aaron, do you like Ella more or something? Vesper: KAYLA YOU ARE SUCH A STALKER 7:17 WolfDawn255 Aaron: I refuse to answer that. I haven't chosen. 7:17 Rubylavendar1727 Vesper: Well, no, just a CREEPO Yeah, but you talk more about ELla. And talk more TO Ella. 7:17 WolfDawn255 Kayla: It's not that weird. I store it next to my Avis one. Aaron: Sienna stands up for herself more 7:18 Rubylavendar1727 Is that a bad or good thing? Well, you talk more nicely about Ella. 7:18 DaSilverDragoness What other carboard cutouts do you ahve? 7:18 Rubylavendar1727 And talk more about Ella in general. 7:18 WolfDawn255 Aaron: Not sure yet. 7:18 Rubylavendar1727 Vesper: *gets Kayla cardboard cutout and sets it on fire* 7:19 WolfDawn255 Aaron: Sienna gets mad more. Kayla: No! The beauty! 7:19 Rubylavendar1727 You get mad more. Vesper: *sets Kayla on fire* 7:19 WolfDawn255 Kayla: I have Avis, Vesper, Avis, backup ones of all the hybrid in case I get mad at them, and John for kissing! 7:20 Rubylavendar1727 Vesper: *facepalm* 7:20 DaSilverDragoness James: That's just weird. 7:20 Rubylavendar1727 Vesper: That's just WRONG. 7:20 WolfDawn255 Kayla: What are you doing here, bear? 7:21 Rubylavendar1727 XDDDDDDDDDDDDD THAT LINE 7:21 DaSilverDragoness James: My name is James.... Is that so hard to rememebr? 7:22 WolfDawn255 Kayla: Uh, yeah, Looks-like-John. 7:22 DaSilverDragoness James: *Sighs* That's at least closer. 7:23 WolfDawn255 Kayla: Sure. *Lops off cardboard Abis's head* *Avis 7:23 Rubylavendar1727 Welp, so, Aaron, you're not sure if Sienna's qualities are good or bad? Connor: 'Scuze me. *taps Kayla on the shoulder and sets her on fire* 7:24 WolfDawn255 Aaron: She's pretty, and smart, but she's always getting mad for no reason. High maintenance. 7:24 Rubylavendar1727 Sienna: Well, gee, THANKS. 7:24 WolfDawn255 Kayla: Ack! *Sprays Conner in the face with fire extinguisher* Aaron: See? 7:25 Rubylavendar1727 Connor: MY EYES! *runs off* Sienna: I can HEAR you, Aaron. Sienna: And anyway, you may as well try interacting with an ACTUAL human being instead of just talking to your slippers all the time. 7:25 WolfDawn255 Aaron: This is exactly what I'm talking about 7:25 Rubylavendar1727 Sienna: What, talking to your slippers? 7:26 WolfDawn255 Ella: *Slips away* *Trips on someone* Aaron: No! To RubyLav! 7:26 Rubylavendar1727 Cayden: *helps Ella up* Run! Sienna: you talk to RubyLavender about your slippers? 7:27 WolfDawn255 Ella: Thanks! *Runs* Aaron: No! Aaron: *Turns to RubyLav* You mean what I mean, right? 7:27 Rubylavendar1727 Sure. but I still ship it. Sienna: *facepalm* Sienna: Thank you, Mr. Degrading. 7:31 DaSilverDragoness EXCESSIVE SHIPPER SQUAD! 7:31 WolfDawn255 Aaron: No problem 7:31 DaSilverDragoness SHIP AARON AND SIENNA! 7:31 WolfDawn255 Ella: *Is lost* Ella: I just gave to follow the constant star Javis... 7:31 Rubylavendar1727 XDDDDDDDDD Sienna: Do you speak sarcasm? 7:32 WolfDawn255 Aaron: No 7:32 Rubylavendar1727 Sienna: *facepalms again* Seriously? Wait, don't answer that. 7:33 WolfDawn255 Aaron: Why not? 7:34 Rubylavendar1727 Sienna: Ugh, do what you want. Vesper: BECKY BECKY BECKY BECKY 7:36 WolfDawn255 Aaron: Okay... 7:36 Rubylavendar1727 HOI LUNA 7:36 WolfDawn255 Ella: Is very lost* 7:36 Rubylavendar1727 * Rubylavendar1727 throws Aaron's slippers at his face 7:36 WolfDawn255 Aaron: Oof! 7:36 Rubylavendar1727 Vesper: BECKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BECKY BECKY BECKY BECKY 7:36 DaSilverDragoness Now I do Actually nope I don;t. 7:36 Rubylavendar1727 Vesper: Dang it! AARON PICK BETWEEN YOUR SLIPPERS OR AN ACTUAL HUMAN BEING 7:37 WolfDawn255 Kayla: *Is making out with cardboard cutout of John* 7:37 Rubylavendar1727 Connor: *comes back and sets cardboard cutout of John on fire and runs away* 7:37 WolfDawn255 Kayla: NOO MY LOVE 7:38 Rubylavendar1727 AARON CHOOSE 7:38 WolfDawn255 Kayla: *Pulls out new cutout* 7:38 Rubylavendar1727 YOUR SLIPPERS OR AN ACTUAL HUMAN BEING?! 7:38 WolfDawn255 Aaron: No! 7:38 Rubylavendar1727 Connor: *facealm* Why not? 7:38 WolfDawn255 Aaron: I will choose... Aaron: . . . 7:39 DaSilverDragoness BECAUSE THEY ARE SECRETLY HIS GIRLFRIEND 7:39 Rubylavendar1727 XDDDDDDDDDDDD 7:39 DaSilverDragoness WHO HAVE BEEEN CHANGED INTO SLIPPERS By A WIZARD 7:39 WolfDawn255 Aaron: I will date.. A person! 7:39 Rubylavendar1727 Oh no that's not right. 7:39 DaSilverDragoness WITH BAD TRANSFIGURATION SKILLS! 7:39 Rubylavendar1727 WOW AARON GOOD JOB YOU'RE SHOWING MUCH DEVELOPMENT 7:39 WolfDawn255 Aaron: *Bows* 7:40 Rubylavendar1727 NOW PICK A PERSON 7:40 DaSilverDragoness Tehy were trying to make her better looking, but the WIZARD WAS BAD AT TRANSFIGUTARTION! 7:40 Rubylavendar1727 No, Silver, they're just slippers. 7:40 WolfDawn255 Aaron: Either Ella or Sienna... 7:41 Rubylavendar1727 * Rubylavendar1727 borrows Kayla's cutouts of Ella and Sienna 7:41 WolfDawn255 Ella: *Is on a raft in the ocean* Stupid cloudy sky* 7:41 Rubylavendar1727 XDDDDDDD 7:41 WolfDawn255 Kayla: *Is too busy kissing cutout John to notice* 7:41 DaSilverDragoness :( 7:41 Rubylavendar1727 * Rubylavendar1727 facepalms WAIT CRACKSHIP COMING UP KAYLA X AARON 7:42 DaSilverDragoness HAHAHA 7:42 WolfDawn255 O.o 7:42 DaSilverDragoness PErfect1 7:42 Rubylavendar1727 IT ISSSSS 7:42 WolfDawn255 o.O 7:42 Rubylavendar1727 O.o.o.O 7:43 WolfDawn255 O.oO.o.o.Oo.O 7:43 Rubylavendar1727 BUT DOESN'T IT MAKE SENSE LUNA AARON WHATCHA THINK OF KAYLA (Eh this is just for fun XD) 7:44 WolfDawn255 Aaron: Too insane. I don't like her nose. 7:44 Rubylavendar1727 * Rubylavendar1727 facepalms THat's a dead end... 7:44 DaSilverDragoness Don't liek her nose? 7:44 WolfDawn255 Kayla: *Self-consciously touches nose* 7:44 Rubylavendar1727 John probably won't like your nose either, Kayla. 7:45 DaSilverDragoness Kayla, I like your nose. 7:45 WolfDawn255 Aaron: It's too... bent. 7:45 Rubylavendar1727 Okay, let's try THIS! 7:45 WolfDawn255 Kayla: If he likes Avis's nose, clearly he isn't judging noses! 7:45 Rubylavendar1727 * Rubylavendar1727 locks Sienna and Aaron in a room with no exit 7:45 WolfDawn255 Avis: Hey! Aaron: Hey! 7:46 Rubylavendar1727 Sienna: WHAT THE--! 7:46 WolfDawn255 Ella: *Is drenched by wave* S-so alone... 7:46 Rubylavendar1727 Kayla, you and Avis have very similar noses. 7:46 DaSilverDragoness James: Why don't you move away from the water? 7:46 Rubylavendar1727 She needs to get away from Aaron. Cayden: I DID EXCEPT NOW I'M HERE--oh, hi, Ella. Do you have any Doritos? 7:48 WolfDawn255 Ella: *Pulls out crumpled bag* Only this. 7:48 Rubylavendar1727 Cayden: Thanks! Where are we? Sienna: AARON THIS IS YOUR FAULT Sienna: I THINk 7:49 WolfDawn255 Ella: Not sure. In an ocean. Aaron: NO TJIS IS YOUR FAULT 7:49 Rubylavendar1727 Sienna: HOW SO?! Cayden: Why are we here? 7:50 WolfDawn255 Aaron: YOU EXIST 7:50 Rubylavendar1727 Sienna: YEAH WHAT ABOUT YOU YOU DATER-OF-SLIPPERS 7:51 WolfDawn255 Ella: Well, I ran away from Aaron, and then I tried to follow the star Javis, but it was cloudy and I think I followed Jayla instead. And now we're here. Aaron: NOTHING IS MY FAULT 7:51 Rubylavendar1727 Vesper: *walks by room and shouts* BURRRRRNNNNN Cayden: A star? 7:51 WolfDawn255 Aaron: YOU'RE THE GIRL! THIS IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY! Ella: In the sky. There's one for every ship. 7:52 Rubylavendar1727 Cayden: SERIOUSLY?! 7:52 WolfDawn255 Ella: I can show you them, if you want. 7:52 Rubylavendar1727 Sienna: YOU SEXIST PEACOCK! Cayden: I'd like to see that! 7:52 WolfDawn255 Aaron: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN 7:52 Rubylavendar1727 Ugh it's so cold in my house I'm shaking Sienna: IT MEANS YOU TREAT AND JUDGE PEOPLE DIFFERENTLY BASED ON THEIR GENDER 7:53 WolfDawn255 Ella: *Smiles* See, to the left of that cloud, is Sasha. Just past it is Skyavier. 7:53 Rubylavendar1727 Cayden: Cool! That's neat! 7:53 DaSilverDragoness I understand the feeling Ruby. 7:53 Rubylavendar1727 The heater is still brokennn..... 7:53 WolfDawn255 Aaron: So? Everyone knows girls are inferior. 7:54 Rubylavendar1727 Sienna: YOU-! *slams Aaron against the wall* 7:54 WolfDawn255 Ella: *Grins* Aaron: Owie! 7:54 Rubylavendar1727 Cayden: Wait, so, is Jayla like a death star or something? 7:54 DaSilverDragoness WE ARE NOT! 7:54 Rubylavendar1727 Sienna: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY THAT ON ME! 7:54 DaSilverDragoness We are better because we can create food and life. 7:54 Rubylavendar1727 XD 7:55 WolfDawn255 Ella: I think so. It always leads to chaos and bad stuff. Like floating aimlessly in the ocean. 7:55 DaSilverDragoness IT's true. 7:55 Rubylavendar1727 I can't cook that well, Silver. Cayden: Just like the ship. 7:55 WolfDawn255 Aaron: *Bites Sienna* 7:55 DaSilverDragoness No, i meant the other food... 7:55 Rubylavendar1727 Sienna: *pulls hand back and slaps Aaron* Oooohhhhhhhh That was totally not awkward... 7:56 DaSilverDragoness YEah.... 7:56 Rubylavendar1727 And it's for those reasons why people were sexist in the first place. 7:56 WolfDawn255 Ella: Uh-uh. All the stars correspond to the ships. Javis the the really bright one, and Vespbecka and Vespaddie are both equally faint. 7:56 DaSilverDragoness It wasn't awkward in my ehad.... 7:56 Rubylavendar1727 Cayden: What about Sasha and Skylavier? 7:57 DaSilverDragoness when dis Vespecka get a B? Have I been spelling it wron gthis intire time?!! 7:57 Rubylavendar1727 Nah. Ships can never be spelled wrong. Unless you spell it like this: alsdkfmokasemnflkasd 7:57 WolfDawn255 Ella: Sasha is a little slow but brighter than Ellash, which is fading swiftly. Skylavier stands by itself, steady in the sky. 7:58 DaSilverDragoness Okay good. I had to make sure. 7:58 Rubylavendar1727 Cayden: Wait, what about those? *points to Casden and Ellayden* 7:58 DaSilverDragoness Rebecka responded to Vesper. 7:58 Rubylavendar1727 Where? 7:58 DaSilverDragoness Rp. 7:58 Rubylavendar1727 What'd she say? Ohhh 7:58 DaSilverDragoness "He's in the Cave." Just to make sure that gets known., 7:58 WolfDawn255 Ella: Ellayden is slow, but growing slowly. Casden is distant, and somewhat unsteady. 7:59 Rubylavendar1727 Ah. I see it now. I was busy trying to tell GvE Seafoam that I shipped myself with her brother while she was trying to ship her brother with someone else without actually telling her. Cayden: Uh. 8:00 WolfDawn255 Ella: What? 8:01 Rubylavendar1727 Cayden: You said those stars are ships... Sienna: Ugh, whatever. *lets Aaron go* Just...help me find a way out. 8:01 WolfDawn255 Ella: Yeah. 8:01 Rubylavendar1727 Cayden: So if every star represents a ship...uh. 8:02 WolfDawn255 Aaron: You know what? No. If you're so great, find your own way. And then share it with me. Ella: What do you mean? 8:02 Rubylavendar1727 Sienna: Why would I share it with you?! Do you WANT to stay here forever? Cayden: So...you and me are a ship? 8:03 WolfDawn255 Ella: *Blushes* Well...yeah. Aaron: No. I just don't want to have to work. 8:03 Rubylavendar1727 Sienna: How are women inferior again? Cayden: Well, uh. I had no idea.Wait, the other one's called Casden...Cass and me are a ship too?! 8:04 WolfDawn255 Aaron: Just look through history. Women have always been subservient to men. 8:04 Rubylavendar1727 Sienna: HISTORY. SUCKS. Sienna: THAT"S WHY WE HAVE INTERNATIONAL WOMEN'S DAY. 8:04 WolfDawn255 Ella: Yeah. Do you... like her? Aaron: But men's superiority worked for thousands of years. That's saying something. 8:05 Rubylavendar1727 Cayden: Cass and me are friends, I guess. She mostly just says, "Yeah, whatever." Also, people keep saying she stalked me, which is kind of creepy, if that's true... 8:05 WolfDawn255 I'm starting to hate my own OC... 8:05 Rubylavendar1727 Aaron? XD Sienna: UGH! *kicks Aaron* 8:05 WolfDawn255 Ella: So... Do you like her? *Switches tone* I don't sound hopeful! Aaron: Ouch! 8:06 Rubylavendar1727 Cayden: As friends, I guess. Not really anything more. Gtg for a moment gotta take my dog out to pee 8:06 WolfDawn255 Ella: *Squelches smile* See ya soon! April 26, 2017 Umm... (Feel free to edit this if you were there) *Kayla kept trying to kiss John *Sienna got Aaron's guards to momentarily restrain Kayla *Kayla broke free *Kayla tried to blackmail John into dating her by threatening Avis *John filed a restraining order on Kayla *Kayla left *Avis left *Kayla came back in a clone or something with peregrine falcon wings and her consciousness was moved into the clone *Kayla impersonated Avis *Avis was being hidden somewhere *Kayla tried to tell John she loved him and kissed him *John refused *RubyLav encouraged John to go angry on Kayla *John turned into a polar bear *Kayla told them Avis would die if they killed her *Kayla grabbed John's paw and used it to slice her throat *RubyLav called 911 *RubyLav tried to heal Kayla *John tried to heal Kayla *Luna distracted us by news of her puppy *RubyLav asked if it was really Kayla or a brainwashed version of Avis *Luna said "Good idea" *RubyLav left, telling John to get help from his friends and save Avis *RubyLav came back and saw Chase rescuing John, beating up Miss Clarton, and escaping from Belinda, Miss Clarton's hybrid adoptive daughter who is a snake and would kill you in 6 hours if she got her venom in you *John gave Avis TLC *Alice sort-of-but-not-really explained what happened *Gryffin left *Luna left *RubyLav left April 28, 2017 Well, I do have a screenshot of part of what Gryffin and I talked about yesterday, but he doesn't want me to post it. Anyway. We talked about Lunyffin for a brief while. Then fandomness. April 29, 2017 *Rebecka's email: Cupcakequeenie@gmail.com Category:Blog posts